Rue Lives!
by DragonMaster94
Summary: What if Rue didn't die? What if Foxface did something about that? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Rue Lives!**

Rue POV: I had just finished gathering the kindle for the 3rd fire that would hopefully confuse the careers, when I heard an awful explosion. I gasped and looked around. My first thought was that Katniss had caused the destruction of the supplies, but then I wondered where she would have gotten the explosives. It couldn't have been the Careers since the Gamemakers didn't usually put explosives as weapons in the Games. They're gory, yes, but only entertaining once. At least, entertaining to the Capitol. Back home, we prefer the deaths to not even be shown.

My next thought was that the Gamemakers were up to something, like the fire, but wasn't there already enough activity going on? Surely they knew we were up to something? Then I remembered the boy from District 3, who was now part of the Careers. He must of…the mines! He must have dug them up and reactivated them!

I smiled. Katniss must have realized it too and used them to blow the supplies. Mission complete then, no need to even bother lighting the last fire. We could use it for something else later on. Then I heard the cannon a few moments later and feared the worst. Had Katniss been severely injured and died from the explosion? Had the Careers found her? A million situations ran through my mind and I was extremely tempted to go find her, but the Careers, whether or not they found her, will likely already be there to see what happened to their precious supplies.

I still couldn't help, but worry about Katniss. I'm the eldest of my siblings so I'm used to looking out for people I care for. But Katniss is different. This must be what it would be like to have an older sister. Someone you care and worry about, but you're probably the one who'll end up in trouble and need them. The Sun was going down and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to our rendezvous point before night. I whistled our tune then I climbed into a nearby tree and got set up for the night.

As I ate some grooseling and nuts, I wondered who the cannon was for. Maybe Katniss had found one of the Careers alone or maybe she ran into that District 5 girl…..that's who we forgot from before! Maybe she even ran into Peeta or Thresh. Oh no, not Thresh. He was nice to me, but he probably would just see Katniss as an enemy.

I saw the light and heard the anthem go off as I looked up and saw the Capitol Seal. My heart beat quickened. Was it Katniss? God, I hope it wasn't. No, it was that boy from District 3. Perhaps he betrayed the Careers? Either way, Katniss and I are one step closer to victory. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It sounded like a girl. Who was it? I put my stuff together and raced from tree to tree to what it was. Finally, the screaming turned to calls for help. I looked down to see the District 5 girl hanging from a tree with her foot stuck to it by one of Katniss' game traps. However, what she was screeching about was the hungry looking bear-like creature walking towards her on all fours. 5 (that's what I'm gonna call her) saw me and begged me for help. I pulled a knife I found from my pack and jumped. I was aiming for the ugly thing's head , but my knife sunk right into its spine.

The creature let out a terrifying wail, then slumped to the ground, dead. I took a moment to catch my breathe then climbed up the tree she was stuck in.

"Get ready" I called down "I'm about to cut the rope!" She nodded. I slowly edged my knife back and forth and it snapped after a few seconds. 5 landed on her feet then nearly fell to her hands. I got to the ground to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine" She replied, still out of breathe. "Who set that damn trap? It's too simple to be of the Gamemakers' work." She questioned.

"Oh! That was Katniss' snare, but it was meant to catch game, not you." I said, resisting my urge to giggle.

"Oh, yeah,. You guys formed an alliance." She said. My eyes questioned her statement. "I prefer to keep tabs on my enemies, so I knew you guys had a plan and that you were working together."

"Well, you could join us. More allies means safer conditions, right?" I told her.

"What! You want a bandit like me working with you guys? There's no way that would last!" She coughed out.

"Well-" I began. Then we heard the cannon. I froze and 5 jumped to her feet. We glanced around to see what happened, but nothing was there. My mind immediately went to Katniss again. No, she wouldn't die that easily, she's out there, somewhere.

"I don't think that was your friend." 5 said. "I guess we can work together, at least until we find Katniss. I can't let a little girl like you walk in the woods alone." She continued with a smirk.

"I'm the little girl?" I echoed. "You may be older, but you're definitely smaller!" I replied with a shrill laugh. She stared at me cautiously then started laughing too. After a couple of minutes, we calmed down and started into the forest.

"By the way, Rue is your name, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Mine's Yua." We traveled by foot until she said we could easily be followed, so we climbed up a wide tree. I got to a high branch and looked for the stream.

"There it is!" I shouted to Yua. "There's my rendezvous point with Katniss!" Then I heard another cannon and I couldn't stop myself. "Katniss!" I screamed. "Katniss! Where are you?" I hopped from tree to tree as fast as I could. I heard Yua behind me, calling my name. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me. I jumped down and hugged Katniss, hard. "Katniss! I was so worried about you! I heard those past 3 cannons and all I could think was that you were dead! I'm so glad to you okay."

"Prim, I mean, Rue! I thought you were dead. I'm happy to see you survived. You're 3rd fire didn't burn so I got worried and-" Katniss noticed Yua. She pushed me behind her and loaded her bow.

"Katniss, don't!" I yelled. "She's on our side!"

"Oh! Really? Sorry about that. Force of habit." Katniss apologized. She must have trusted my judgment. Either way, she lowered her bow. "I'm Katniss."

"My name is Yua." She said. Yua and I filled her in on how we teamed up. Then, Katniss told us about the explosion and of how the boy from 3 died.

"We should definitely watch out for Cato." Katniss said. "He's very strong and handy with that sword." It was nighttime and we had just finished off the last of the grooseling and some rabbits Katniss had shot. Yua was very skinny. She clearly hadn't been able to get enough food. She had seconds then we all climbed up a very large tree to rest. The sky lit up with the Capitol's symbol and the anthem played. The boy from 1's face appeared. What was his name again? Mark or Marv or something like that. Then Peeta's face appeared. I heard Katniss gasp and her crying a little. I turned towards and hugged her and patted her back.

"It's okay, Katniss." I said, calmingly. "You'll be okay. The pain will go away. I promise." She continued to cry into shoulder. Eventually, she fell asleep. I finally looked up, just in time to see Yua looking concerned while watching Katniss. Then she notices I'm watching her and her facial expression becomes almost bored. She shrugs and gets set to sleep. I smile to myself. Despite the deaths and sorrow, it's good to have allies who care.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for Chp. 2, send them to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rue Lives Chp. 2**

(By the way, I wanted Thresh to be smart, just has speech problems)

Thresh POV: I woke up to anthem playing. I looked up in the sky and found the Capitol's seal. I waited patiently to see who had died earlier. Marvel's face appeared. I knew his name since I wanted to know as much as I could about all of my enemies. Like how I know Katniss is good with edible plants, I saw how well she did at that station. Then Peeta's face was shown. That's a surprise, I thought. Between his strength and skills in disguise, I was sure he was gonna be more of a problem. I wonder who had killed him. Clove? Cato? Maybe Yua? Who knows. I'm fairly sure it wasn't Katniss, since that's her partner, nor Rue, who I honestly doubt would kill unless she was in danger.

When the sky darkened, I continued towards the Cornucopia. After the destruction of their supplies and Marvel's death, Cato & Clove left it and I plan to use it for protection. Plus, it's near the lake. The wheat field I've been in since the beginning of the Games was an excellent food source, but the Gamemakers have burned several areas of it and there are more snakes then before (most of them venomous). The Gamemakers are likely trying to push me towards the others. Well, if that's what they want, then I shall wait here for them. I'm currently carrying enough wheat to last a few days (which I doubt I will run out of before the Games are over) and a gallon of clean water. Let the anticipation begin.

Katniss POV: I woke and felt like I couldn't even breathe. I could not get Peeta out of my mind or my heart. I simply wouldn't, COULDN'T accept that my Boy with the Bread was gone! Gone! GONE! My Peeta, MY PEETA, was gone! I didn't want to move. I didn't want to be awake. He had saved my life twice, but I hadn't saved his when he needed me. I had failed, failed when someone required my aid at a critical moment. I just want to be unconscious. I just want to die.

Yua POV: Katniss and Rue were still sleeping when I woke. Dawn was just starting and I had to take a look around. It's strange; Katniss seemed like such a strong, unemotional girl. Hell, her relationship with Peeta was definitely one-sided. She barely thinks about him from what I've spied, but her sudden burst of emotion is a head-scratcher. Whatever, what do I care? We'll have to fight eventually, so why bother getting close? –Sigh- I miss my twin Ushio and my brother Aki. I'm sure their eyes are glued right now. Hmmm, what gonna go down today? So many unknowns….I don't like it. I'm gonna find the Careers.

I arrived at their camp, not far from the explosion. Cato and Clove were passed out on some blankets and jackets. Hmm, without Marvel and Specs (District 3) their alliance isn't so tough. Katniss and I could easily take 'em. Damn! If I had a knife, I could finish them right now. Then again, that would be boring. The Game Makers probably would prevent that somehow. I toke out Marvel that easily, but there was a lot going on at the time. As I was running, Katniss' dumb snare caught me. Oh well, onto Thresh…

Okay, where is that bastard? I can't find him. He certainly left the field. Oh shit! Snakes! I hate snakes…

Yua ran away from the field. Meanwhile, Rue woke up. She looks around and sees only Katniss. -Where's Yua? - thought Rue. Katniss rose as well. "Hey Rue, where's Yua?" asked Katniss.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone." Rue was scared. And suspicious. Yua appeared friendly, but she didn't trust her. "We should wait and see if she comes back. If she doesn't by tonight, we'll move."

"O-okay" stammered Katniss. She was still upset from last night. She was sniffing and tears were all over her face. "Aww, Katniss. Come here." Rue leaned over hugged her. Katniss laid on her shoulder and let it out. Katniss sobbed heavily, tears pouring out and down her face, wetting Rue's shoulder. Rue held her trembling body, rubbing her back, trying to comfort the poor girl. –I guess even older siblings can't hold it forever- thought Rue. Suddenly, one of the branches to her left rustled heavily, too heavily to be an animal. Rue swung around, knife in hand. Katniss heard the noise too and already had her bow ready to shoot. She aimed towards the branch.

"Wait! WAIT! Jeez, it's just me." Yua climbed down from the branch. She looked exhausted, breathing deep and hard, and covered in dirt. Rue and Katniss lowered their weapons. "Sorry I was gone this morning. I was scouting out the others."

"Scouting the others? You mean the Careers?" asked Katniss.

"What did you find? What's Thresh doing?" asked Rue.

"Not as much as I had hoped. Cato and Clove were just passed out sleeping. They are definitely short on supplies. I couldn't find Thresh. He wasn't in his wheat field, nor was he anywhere nearby. My guess is that he left after it got burnt from the GameMakers' fireball shower" explained Yua.

"What do you think Rue?" asked Katniss

"I'm not sure. I haven't known Thresh for very long. He was just my fellow tribute really. He wasn't ever mean to me, but we didn't talk either. Maybe he moved in order to get ready for us and the Careers. It's not boredom; he has a lot of patience. I think he might want to finish this, though. There's not much left, you know?" explained Rue.

"The field was burned pretty badly. Maybe he moved because of snakes and whatever else that might be crawling in there. Not much cover." Yua inputted.

"I just hope we don't to fight them. I don't think I could kill him, unless he starts it." Said Katniss.

Group: "Hmmmmmm"

"C'mon Clove!" shouted Cato "We've gotta move on!" Cato and Clove were finally moving from their old camp. There was nothing left to salvage from it. No point in staying, especially since someone clearly knew where they had been stocking up. Now, it was time to finish this. The good thing about the past couple of days was that they finished off "Lover Boy". Clove had found him, crawling under a bush. She had reached down, yanked him back out, and began to cut his back. He screamed. Cato heard the noise, rushed over, and cut his sword cleanly through his back. The scream stopped. The next thing they heard was a cannon blowing. Smiling ruefully, they walked away, back to their camp, only to find it destroyed.

Now, they were heading for the cornucopia. Cato wanted a base, a place to finish it all.

-Here they are now- thought Thresh. He could see Cato and Clove walking this way slowly. They hadn't spotted him yet. They were just hobbling along, pissed and desperate. Thresh smiled. –Interesting, without their advantage of supplies and numbers, they are almost powerless – he thought. He picked up his weapons and waited for the right opportunity…

"What was that?" asked Rue. They had just heard the bushes rustle. They all turned towards the bush, weapons ready. Rue was beginning to sweat. She was no fighter. None of them were, but at least Katniss and Yua were good when prepared. She would probably just get captured or killed. Rue cringed at the thought of a spear entering her gut. The bushes rustled again, louder this time. It was getting closer. No time to run or hide. It was time to fight. Everyone was tense, ready to spring. An arm shot out of the bush, reaching out towards them. Katniss shot, right into its elbow.

"Aggghhhh!" screamed a familiar voice. "What!?' Shouted Katniss. "No way" said Rue. Crawling out of the bush, blood running down his arm, eyes bloodshot, breathing heavily, was Peeta.

**_If you have any ideas, please email me. I might update more than once a year XD_**


End file.
